


Cravin U

by Lizjames



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/F, I had a daydream, M/M, Undercover, and this is it, i don't know what this is, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizjames/pseuds/Lizjames
Summary: When the team first caught the case, they though it was going to be an easy one. What they didn't know was how much it would change their lives.Or a fic where they chase a undercover girl, and find things along the way.Or secrets are uncovered, feelings are discovered, and it's a huge mess.Not finished





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched the series is a while so sorry if my facts are off or if the characters don't seem right. I have no idea what I doing with my life so I recommend you don't read this bc it's probably trash. Anyway, enjoy :)  
> Edit: im giving up on this story sorry lol

  It was as a nice, well weathered morning when Detective Danny Williams walked into the 5-0 headquarters. But then again, almost everyday was beautiful. Maybe that was because they lived in Hawaii, or maybe it was because life just wanted Danny to feel as miserable as possible.  
He was not in a good mood this morning.  
 As he was stumbling inside he was greeted by the most obnoxious person in the world at the moment. Steve smiled and began brefing him on the case they had but Danny zoned out after he said hello. He had a killer headache and all he wanted to do was lay down. He made a noise of irritation and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
 "You okay Danny? You look terrible by the way" Steve commented. It took all Danny had not lash back at Steve.  
 "Hmhm. Just don't feel well." Is all he said as he stalked to his office. Danny sat down and sighed. Today was just not his day.

* * *

  Commander Steve McGarrett was in a great mood, today. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the case they had today was light. A simple tracking and retrieving a missing operative. They had a ton of info, and loads of leads. The only thing that was off about today was how Danny was not looking well. Steve greeted Danny and started discussing the case, and how he wanted to get started so they could maybe have an afternoon off, but Danny was not listening(Steve could tell.) And when he asked if Danny was alright, Danny mumbled and walked away. The overprotective part of Steve wanted to follow Danny and continue asking questions and try and make it better but Steve knew that behaving like that would most likely get him a bloody nose. 

* * *

  After Danny had taken some medicine and closed his eyes for about 10 minutes, he left a bit better. But as Danny was about to go out and join the team, Steve slipped in.  
 "Hey," he said softly. "feeling any better?"  
 "Now that your here, tons." Danny said sarcasticly.  
 "Aww great to hear that," Steve quipped back. "Kono and Chin are leaving soon to run down a lead, do you want to come out and join the land of the living? Or are you going to stay in your cave of sorrows forever?"  
 "Alright, alright I'm coming. Just give me a minute." Danny took a minute to collect himself and when he started twords the main room he saw Kono waving at him and she headed out the door. He waved back and entered the room.

* * *

  After Steve had talked to Danny he went to his office to gather all the info he needed to run down a different lead. He waved to Kono as she left and saw that Danny had finally reappeared so he went out to breif him.. again.  
 "So the person we are after is a high profile operative. Names Leah Mahkan, or at least that's the main name we have on her." Steve began. "Shes only 16, but we have records that say shes been on over 20 missions." Steve began pulling up a full profile, and photos of drivers licenses plus other photos up on the TVs."She was raised in the US, but we don't know where. She appeared in Seattle when she was 10, killing 3 undercover agents on a case about a underground drug trafficking ring. But while trying for a 4th, the CIA arrested her, but decided to make her an informant because she had 'many great attributes' apparently."  
 "Wait a minute, she was killing people at age wHAT?" Danny interrupted.  
 "Age 10, geez Dano keep up." Steve replied.  
 "Where were her parents?" Danny asked, mostly to himself.  
 "As I was saying, she was kept as an informant but was later made an agent. She hasn't had any trouble with staying with them untill recently. She was on a mission here to retrieve a hostage, and make it back to base when she fled for unknown reasons and hasn't been seen since."  
 "So where is this lead of yours?"  
 "A traffic camera caught someone that fits her description walking down Ala Wai Blvd. about 20 minutes ago"  
 "Let's go then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my dudes, I'm just stressed about school starting so I had to distract myself so I wrote lol. Idk if I'll continue but comment if u liked it :) it's always appreciated. Thanks for reading!! :)  
> Ps I don't actually have any skill in writing, Im just tryna pass the time so sorry


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny continue to work the case, while Grace meets someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know what I'm doing with my life?? Anyway, enjoy :)

  It had been at least 40 mins of Steve and him asking around about the girl. Danny had asked so many people about the girl, so many that he had lost count. So far no one knew or had saw anything. This one street vendor did offer him a free sample of a churro and Danny accepted and wandered to find Steve. Once he found him Steve took his churro, said thanks then munched on it while smiling at Danny. All Danny could think was that Steve was a huge asshole for making him come out here. And for stealing his churro. Danny was ready to give up and chase down a different lead becuase this one seemed to have gone cold but Steve wasn't letting go. He said he had a 'feeling' that something would come up.

* * *

  Grace Williams was having a completely chill, normal school day. Although most people think her friends are 'chill', they are actually super high maintenance. She loves her friends, she really does, but sometimes it got to be a bit much. So that's why she was sitting alone on her lunch break, taking in the mid day sun. She was relaxing, leaning her back against a tree. The breeze was nice and soft, she could hear some birds chirping, and feel the sun of her face. It was turning out to be a really nice day, she thought. She was enjoying the peace and hoped it wouldn't get interrupted when she hear someone approached her.  
 "Hi, um are you Grace?" A slightly shaky voice asked.  
 "Hi, yeah I am. Do you need something?" Grace replied shortly, trying hurry things along to get back to relaxing peace she just had.  
 "I'm new to this school. Um the councilor said to come talk to you about joining the cheer team? I'm Leah by the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, I'll probably add on to it in the morning. Sorry guys but I am sleep deprived and very anxious so this fic sucks! Thanks for reading!! :)


	3. Finding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny make a discovery while Grace gets to know the new girl at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Idk what it is lol. Enjoy :)

* * *

_"Hi, um are you Grace?" A slightly shaky voice asked._  
_"Hi, yeah I am. Do you need something?" Grace replied shortly, trying hurry things along to get back to relaxing peace she just had._  
_"I'm new to this school. Um the councilor said to come talk to you about joining the cheer team? I'm Leah by the way."_

  Grace opened her eyes, and had to blink a few times before she could see clearly. She took in the appearance of the girl. She was shorter, not above 5'2, but something about her seemed tall. She had long blonde hair, but it was put up into two braids. She had peircing eyes, a nice blue Grace thought. Her face was soft but attractive, like it was forged very gently by some Greek god or some thing. Grace zoned out for a bit, appreciating the freckles she had on her cheeks. She didn't notice that the girl had continued to talk.  
"I'm sorry, what?" Grace interrupted.  
"It's alright, I was just asking if I need to talk to you or the coach?" The girl replied.

As Grace was going to reply the bell signaling lunch was done rang. She gathered up her lunch and back pack and started twords the building.  
"I'm sorry, I have to head to my class. The coach can help you. Leah is it? We are having practice this afternoon, behind this building right here, on the grass field next to the main football field. Just come after school. The coach can help you from there. Sorry I can't help much more," Grace smiled, "I'll see you there?"  
"Yeah, thanks." Leah replied.  
Once Grace reached the building and turned to look at Leah she noticed that the girl looked lost, just kinda standing and looking around.  
"Do you need some help getting to your classes?" Grace asked.  
"That would be fantastic," Leah replied, relief evident in her voice.

* * *

Danny was sitting on a bench, still angry after loosing his churro. Steve was talking to some surfers, and he started waving for Danny to come over. Danny groaned, but complied.  
"So these guys said that they a girl matching the description of Leah asked them directions to a bank, then they saw her get into a cab heading north." Steve informed.  
"Okay, so head to the bank or north?"  
"I'm thinking the bank first, then if that turns up nothing go north?"  
"Alright but I get to drive because you took my churro." Danny grumbled.  
"You're still mad about that? I apologized already, I though you were offering!" Steve said  
"And I said apology not accepted! You just think you are entitled to anything!"  
"You want to start this now?" "I'm sorry," a new voice interrupted, "we were just wondering how long you guys have been married?" Three girls giggled together. "I think it's very sweet." One of them said.  
"Um, well-" Steve began smiling.  
"I'll go wait in the car." Danny grumbled while stalking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I combine this with chapter 2? I feel like they are both really short. Also I'm really craving a churro..Thanks for reading!  
> Ps, I just love the idea of people mistaking them for being a married couple lol


	4. Seeking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny go finding stuff and Grace goes to practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dudes, idk why I am like this. These are really short chapters I apologize, but ch. 6 is really long to make up for it. I probably won't have a regular posting schedule but I will try for sundays and/or Wednesdays. Enjoy :)

After that awkward run in with the girls Steve heads in the direction Danny went. Steve couldn't decide what made him sadder, Danny being in a bad mood and not like himself or Danny being grossed out about someone thinking they were in a relationship. Steve never really thought he could have love with the job he does. He pushes his feelings to the side does what needs to be done. He never really wanted to deal with love and having a family because he never really thought he could ever have it. Somehow he found love, and maybe even a family but unluckly it was just out of the reach of his fingertips. Maybe life just didn't want Steve to ever be happy. Steve pulled himself out of his head as he reached the car.  
"Hey Dano, you okay?" Steve asked as he slipped into the passanger seat. Danny was resting his hands on the steering wheel and his head was balanced in between his shoulder and his arm.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Danny answered lifting his head "Just tired. Off to the Bank, yeah?" Steve nodded and Danny began pulling out of his spot.  
When they got to bank, Steve went to go talk to the employees while Danny went to see if they had caught anything on the security cameras. After Steve has talked to the 10th employee, someone finally recognized Leah's photo.  
"She was in her two days ago," the Lady began. "I helped her open an account, she said her name was Amanda. Amanda Walsher I think."  
"Do you mind if I see this account?" Steve asked politely.  
"I'll pull it up right away," the Lady answered and walked away. 

* * *

Grace was in her least favorite class of the day. Math. She didn't understand why they had to know things like imaginary numbers, like their imaginary?? Hello, totally not important. As the teacher, Mr. Brigs continued with his lecture Grace turned to talk to her friend Stacy who sits behind her. Only to find Stacy was already whispering with a girl next to her. Grace thought that she probably shouldn't intrude on a private conversation, but.. the other option was to continue to listen to Mr. Brigs spout nonsense about the square root of one. So she leaned to the side a little bit and focused on listening. She could only pick up bits and pieces here and there, but from what she could put together they were talking about the new girl.  
"I heard from F... she was a weirdo... so she left her old school cuz... and was bullied."  
"well I... that she came from Anac... and totally was ready to... like Archie asked her to... and she said ya."  
"Eww.." both girls said pretty loudly.  
"Quite down back there!" Mr. Brigs said looking behind his back, "These are very important equations! You will need them in life." After the girls stopped whispering Grace zoned out for a bit. Time flew and the bell was ringing signaling the end of the day. She rushed to get her things together and headed to practice.  
At practice she was talking with Stacy as they warmed up. The coach called them over and began introducing Leah. Most girls smiled and nodded but Grace's friends scowled and turned their noses, not wanting to be left out Grace did the same. As the we're getting into groups for their main drills Leah wandered over to hers.  
"Sorry new girl," Stacy said." Its groups of four. We already have four."  
"But coach told me to-" Leah began  
"I don't think you understand me. We already have a group," Stacy said, getting in Leah's face. "Go find your own." Leah looked twords Grace, excepting help from the kind girl from earlier, but a few girls backed Stacy up, and not wanting to fail her best friend Grace said "Yeah, back off new girl." But she immediately regretted it when she saw Leah's face. Leah turned away and left, while Stacy sneared and began giving directions to the group. Grace watched her retreating form in regret, wishing to call her back. But she knew that if she did, she would be cast out of her friend group. So fear kept her in place as she sadly went through the rest of practice.  
As Grace waited outside the school for a ride home, she spotted Leah standing off to the side a bit. Looking around Grace noticed that no one was paying attention so she slipped over to her.  
"Hey.." She began, not really knowing what to say. "I'm sorry how Stacy treated you.. and how I treated you... I didn't really mean the things I said." Grace finished not quite meeting Leah's eyes, bitting her lip awaiting a response.  
"It's cool, I understand." Came the reply after a few seconds. "Being seen with the new kid doesn't do good on your rep does it? Well, sorry for bothering you-"  
"No!" Grace intruptued, Grace didn't know why but she had to be friends with this girl. "no it's fine. Um, my reps fine... listen, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later? Considering you don't know the Island, maybe I could give you a tour?"  
"Sounds great." Leah replied with a smile, events of the afternoon forgotten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the constant changing of stuff. I'm never really happy with my writing. But hopefully it will get better lol. I'm not a cheerleader so I have no idea what the practices are like and I haven't been to Hawaii so I don't know what the weather is like so sorry for plot holes and my constant rambling. Who knew you could ramble while writing? Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
